


Work It Out

by between_najam



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Shinee (band), SuperM (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, I have to stop tagging the relationships cause my brain hurts but its everyone/everyone okayy, In this house we use celcius americans look away, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/between_najam/pseuds/between_najam
Summary: The hardest thing about being in a relationship and living with six other men, if you ask Taeyong, is that there is no consensus with what temperature the a/c should be set.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taemin, Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Everyone/Everyone, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taemin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, OT7 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Work It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Should i add the individual relationship tags i just dont want to make the tags longer than the actual fic lmao. It also makes it easier to find 🤷🏽♀️

The hardest thing about being in a relationship and living with six other men, if you ask Taeyong, is that there is no consensus with what temperature the a/c should be set.

Winter is hell because Lucas and Mark complains when it is set above 22 degrees. But if they set it too low then Ten would would complain, who would then go to Taemin and Taemin would go to Baekhyun and the bickering would not stop.

“Biologically, I am not meant for the cold,” Ten says, but Taeyong would categorise it more as ‘whining’, “I am a tropical baby, I don’t deserve to suffer like this.”

“I’m from Canada,” Mark would protest, “I’m not meant to be this hot.”

“Well, we’re all in Korea now so we need to deal with it, okay,” Baekhyun says heatedly. Heh, heatedly, Taeyong snickers to himself.

Summer is also hell because Baekhyun shut all the windows and turn on the a/c to the lowest possible temperature. Taeyong finds himself wearing a sweater during the summer while Lucas and Ten would stay on the balcony of their apartment where they would luxuriate in the sun, if the weather permits it.

Jongin is the fussiest when they go to bed because he likes to sleep without any shirt on. He would sneakily increase the temperature and some of them (Lucas especially) would wake up sweating. Also there’s seven men on a bed, six if Taemin wanted alone time and slept in his own room instead of their shared one. They’re all huddled up together under several duvets because the capitalists haven’t realised that they have an untapped market consisting of people in poly relationships and possibly large duvets enthusiasts. There’s a lot of body heat under those duvets and Taeyong, who is almost always in the middle along with Ten, suffers greatly.

He sees a vague Jongin-like shape in the dark sliding off the edge of the bed quietly, hears the soft rustle of the sheets, and Taeyong says is the strictest voice he could manage while also whispering as to not wake up the rest of his boyfriends: “don’t you dare, hyung.”

Jongin freezes, “I was just... going to the toilet,” Jongin lies, like a liar. The bathroom is on the opposite end of the master bedroom.

“Just wear a shirt hyung and come back to bed,” Taeyong sighs and settles against his pillow. Taeyong can’t see it but he can feel Jongin’s pout. He knows it’s there, but Taeyong is comfortable and has to work with screaming children tomorrow so he closes his eyes and drifts off.

Their electricity bill is insane sometimes because of this, but theyre a household of seven working men so it’s fine; they can afford it. However, Taeyong does feel guilty for the global warming that they’re contributing to so he is extra strict about the recycling just to make himself feel better.

Nobody fights over the temperature of the a/c when any of them is sick though. And that person is usually Taeyong, honestly.

“I feel hot,” Taeyong complains, head pounding while Taemin sticks a cooling gel patch on his forehead.

“I know, Yongie, but you need to stay warm ‘till your fever breaks,” Taemin says.

“Do you want me to turn down the a/c?” Ten offers.

“But my body feels cold,” Taeyong counters back, vaguely realising that he’s not making sense but the fever is messing with his brain and he doesn’t care.

Baekhyun comes home right then, kisses Ten and Taemin, leans over to kiss Taeyong but he is stopped by Taemin.

“No kissing Taeyong until he gets better. We can only handle one sick person at a time.”

And Taeyong honest to God feels his eyes heat up in a non-fever related way and the next thing he knows he’s crying. They do this every time he gets sick and it’s never not awful. God, why are children so germy it’s all their fault he can’t kiss his boyfriends.

“It’s okay, Yongie, I’ll give you lots of kisses when you get better,” Baekhyun promises.

“Okay,” Taeyong sniffs, “but can you turn down the a/c?”

Ten does so in a heartbeat then proceeds to wrap Taeyong with another layer of duvet.

“Sleep, Mark said he’ll buy samgyetang on the his way home, from that place you like, and we’ll wake you up then.”

Taeyong is already half asleep but he nods and weakly, and proceeds to dream about slurping on samgyetang.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are awesome and comments means a lot to me so if u have time please leave some 💕 thank you


End file.
